


Scary angel

by soreto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluffyfest, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, Innocent Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i tried, english is not my first language, just fluff, just them being cute, love them so much, not quite defined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Aziraphale loves a lot of human things, and is particularly excited to try something for Halloween.





	Scary angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m not so skilled (as I should) writting in english, but I hope you like this little oneshot. Actually, this one was written by me in spanish, and I decided to translate it.
> 
> Just wanted to do something for this beautiful fandom.

The first time that the Principality Aziraphale watched the Street filled with joyous children fitted in the most quirky clothes, at the end of October, his eyes lit up with curiosity, and a feeble confusion.

“Isss the usual of every October” Crowley hissed slightly beside him, explaining.

The demon also watched thorough the recent opened bookshop´s windows, at the children passing. He smiled a little seeing the subtle blush of excitement on the angel’s face.

“Oh my dear, it’s so wonderful and colorful”. The Angel Exclaimed marveled .

Aziraphale could be (more often than not, and unconsciously ), proud, self-indulgent, and even stubborn (and quite fierce when something that he cherished was involved); and, those traits contrasted with his naiveté (innocence), that is surprisingly, still, present.

The next year, the Angel decorated his shop and put a lot of enthusiasm giving candies to the children (involving, logically, an exasperated demon in all the activities; one whose didn’t had enough cruelty of saying how all of that, was considered sacrilegious for the Church).

That’s how it went all the consequent years after. Although, one particular time, (after the almost-apocalypse), Aziraphale began to be a little more direct and enthusiastic expressing interest in human things.

He devoted himself in learning how to carve pumpkins, with a worried Crowley, who made sure that the angel did not cut himself.

He, some years after, expressed his greatest desire relating that specific day of October.

"I want to prepare a costume,” Aziraphale said during one of his frequent dinners with the demon."What clothing could be adequate? , I mean, be _horrifying_, dear?” He asked, seeking the demon advice with earnest interest.

The demon could not avoid a somewhat mocking smile. “_The Angel…being scary?_” Not even with a miracle, could he manage to scare someone, in the slightest. 

"Angel, that's the work of demons, I don't think—" He paused when he saw the angel's smile disappear, "you know, that you can—" He coughed. "That you could scare someone”.

"I, you´ll see—I'll find a good costume!" He defended himself with a pout. “Do not say anything _foul fiend_, if you are going to be only intruding” The angel said with all of his dignity, refusing to talk to him while he finished his dinner; or even the days after.

Aziraphale rejected his invitations for some days; at least, until Halloween.

Cowley received a supposedly ´ominous´ phone call (Aziraphale forcing his voice to sound threatening).

The demon was received in a shop with all the lights out; he smiled endeared with all the effort the angel was putting in all of that.

It wasn’t difficult to hear the soft steps of the angel nearing him, but he decided to give Aziraphale the victory faking surprise when he touched his arm.

“I thought you weren’t here, Angel,” Crowley said lifting a brow, admiring, with his excellent nocturne vision, Aziraphale clothing. 

Visibly proudly, the Principality accommodated his hands intertwined behind him. Aziraphale had one of those typical witch hat on his head that children liked to use, complemented with a dark coat which suited the color of a necktie bigger, (and more flashy), than the usual. 

“I was thinking, and I recalled that the mere mention of witches unnerved even the most impetuous of the humans,” The Angel explained. “Won't this be too haunting, dear boy? I’m afraid what effect could have in the people”. The Angel Mused, worried. 

Crowley stayed silent. 

The real answer, and the obvious, it was (definitely) that Aziraphale looked very endearing, even adorable; too far from something remotely scary…

But, _well_, he should admit to himself that if the Angel wore that choice of clothes and announced that he was a witch some centuries ago…he surely would have caused an impressive ruckus. 

Aziraphale was very, very, outdated in many things. 

When the angel smiled pleased with his silence, taking it as if the demon felt a bit scared of his costume, Crowley didn’t have the will of being honest: He couldn’t said to Aziraphale that he wasn’t scary at all, and that his concept of “spooky” was quite out of tendency. 

Not that, of course, the principality (with his affable aura) couldn’t be the least capable of harboring negative concepts.

“You worked hard, Angel,” He murmured with his best smile.

Aziraphale that was a terrible liar (and not so good noting them), only widened his sweet smile, flattered. 

Crowley thought that he liked that particular Halloween: he saw Aziraphale happy (and he looked adorable).

He may indulge in the Angel´s enthusiasm next year, maybe.


End file.
